Light and Darkness
by Historyman 14
Summary: Hawkgirl falls in battle, but God has plans to her. She must rally a team to fight the most powerful evil in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything DC **

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness was the only thing Shayera Hol, AKA, Hawkgirl, could see, or feel. She felt like she was in the air, but not the sky. It was more like something large was on her lungs, and was getting heavily. Normally, she would push this threat right off the bat, but she could not. No. She had no body. No arms. No legs. No wings. Just a Thanagarian conscious. A mind without form. She knew who she was, and that she was somewhere, but that was about it. And how she hated it. She knew she needed to take this seriously, but the lack of wings, and a body for that matter was serious pissing her off. She try to speak, but no words form. None at all.

Suddenly, something started to take form. A loud noise that sounding like thunder started up. Shayera try to figure out what the hell was going, and then she realize it. She could feel. Her body was coming back. And it was hell.

Her first words since she got here was of pain. She felt it all. Bones, flesh, blood, organs. All of it, of her body coming back to her was like she got punch by Superman into the sun. The worst part was her wings. She would happy if not for the agony of it all. At last, it all stop. She was standing up, but as soon as the process was over with, she fell to the black as night ground. She let out a mourn as she lay they, wanted to still on the ground for a long time, but the force that took her would not like her.

More bolts of thunder came from what would be up and strike the ground near her. Body still hurting from the process of having her body reformed, Hawkgirl very slowly got up, and look around. Still just blackness, but she could see just fine. Thanagarian's have amazing eyesight, but not like this. The area would be light up by the thunder, but only to show her more blackness. She started to walk around. _"Where in the name of __Thanagar am i?" _She ask herself. She wish she had her Nth metal mace with her. Although she knew it would do her no good in this...place. Having her faithful weapon at her side would ease Shayera mind...

That when she trip over something. She lands face first, wings out, but she feels no pain. Odd, but she is thankful for that. Hawkgirl gets up and turns to see what she just fell over. She look down, and the woman with wings face just tune pure pale. On the ground...was her. They was no question about it. The body had her face, wings, outfit, hair. A bloody mace lay near the body's hands. The body's chest had a wound. A hole, as if a sword had gone through her. But was the neck that her eyes widened. On the neck, it had a this large, bloody wound around it. As if she been hung, but she knew but. It looks as a sword had cut the body head off...Her head.

"No...no... ." She slowly backs away from the dead thing. That could not be her. It could not! It should not! And yet. She knew it. She was dead. She must have die fighting. A honorable way to die for her people, but what about the others? The League? Her friends and allies? What happen to them? What happen to John? He must have live. He, and the others must have. But what of she? The Thanagarian thinks about some stuff she learn about religion of Earth. She learn that they was a place call Purgatory, a sort of middle ground between hell, and heaven, to 'undergo purification.' Was this Purgatory? Was she going to stay here for God knows how long to be 'pure' and go up to heaven? It's true she had done a lot of 'bad stuff' during her time as a advance scout for the military. Earth was not her first world. Was that it?

But she could think some more, she heard a voice. This voice came from the thunder. It was all powerful. All knowing. **_"__Shayera Hol of _****_Thanagar." _**It has said to her. She fell to her knees at the power of the voice. "Who...who are you?" Hawkgirl was able to sat. _**"**_**_I Am that I Am. I knew you before you was born. I made you, and gave you your name. I gave your people the gift of flying. I Am All. I Know All." _**It said back to her. "Are you...God?" Hawkgirl was never religious, talking to the bloody making of all things...

**_"Shayera Hol. You life in the land of the Living has ending. But you are still needed." _**"But...how. I can't remember, and..." a bolt of thunder struck her in the forehead, and she remember.

Some new villain had attack Metropolis. The man had a mask on, and a trench coat. He carry some kind of sword, and kick the League ass. Even Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman. Them, and the others just got..own by this man. She was the last one standing. She and the trench coat man enter a deadlock of combat. Shayera finely was able to take him down, mace to the face. She turn to help the others when a sword enter her back, and exit out her chest. She fell to her knees. He life ending with the man removing the sword from her, and then remove her head from the rest of her body.

As she remember this, she breaks down. Dying like that was dad enough, but what about the others? John. He told her they had a son name Warhawk, but that will never happen. How will he deal with her death? How will the others? She remembers the Justice Lords world. How Flash death at Lex Luthor hands. Will that happen? No, that was Luthor, and he had become the President, and this was some new villain. But sill...

"So...what's going to happen to me now?" She ask. And she had the right. She die. Head cut off. Souls have to go somewhere. So, she was now a soul. Where did she go? Her people did not have much of a religion, due to Ixthultu and he Great Old Ones. Would she goes to Earth heaven? Earth Hell? Shayera got her answer.

_**"**_**_Shayera Hol. Your death was needed, for you, and others have a great destiny. You allies are fair. The one who ending you life left after your soul left the Living World. Dark Forces near, _****_Shayera Hol. They are strong. Powerful. More powerful then your Darkseid, or anything else. Only one group can stop them, but for the group to stop the coming Evil, it's need it's leader. You are the leader."_**

What? Her death was needed!? John having to see her head come off her body with a sword was needed!? And these...Dark Forces? Who? How can anythig be stronger then Darkseid, Parallax, or anything else, how can one dead Thanagarian with a mace form save team to stop something like that? Or is one this team? God gave her the answer.

_**"I will send you back to the Living World, **_**_Shayera Hol. But you can be the hero you once was. If anyone knows that you live, or your mission, the Dark Forces would learn of it, and attack. As for your team, I can tell you the key members. Slade Joseph Wilson. Harleen Frances Quinzel. Kent Nelson. _****_Zatanna Zatara. Jason Todd. Cyrus Gold. A few members of your team."_**

What? Deathstroke? He was a assassin! A mercenary! He only care about money, and his own gain. And Harley Quinn? A crazy woman with bleach skin and mad about the Joker! Yes, both was members of that Suicide Squad (Wait, how she know that?) How would she get them to join a dead woman group that was supposed to save the universe? Now Doctor Fate, and Zatara, she knew them. They would help. But Jason Todd, he was the second Robin, till Joker beat him to near death, then blew up the building he was in. He came back as 'Red Hood' and not all that right, in her mind. How did he works into all this? But out of all of them, it was Cyrus Gold...Grundy, she thought of the hardest. He was a lot of things, in life, and undeath, but to her, he was a friend. He had already die 3 times. His first death that ending up turning him into Grundy. His second when he, and Hawkgirl destroy Ixthultu. And the third when he came back as a rage fill zombie. The last was the worst because she had to put him down. He should get get into this mess. He should rest, but God had other plans.

**_"Your new form shall be...different for you. As I have said before, your allies must not know of the mission, or that you still live. You will be giving a new look."_**

Shayera was a bit confused at the 'new look' part, but soon learn what God had meant. New pain hit her body. Black fire consume her. She try to scream, but can not. As soon as it came onto her, it's goes away. She gets up, and sees herself with a full body mirror that God pops in. And then she screams. She have turn into...a Zombie. Skin dark, black, dead. Her eyes was a was a whitest/grey color that light up like a firefly on Earth. Her wings was just bone, and black. She is about to yell at God, but...he's God.

_**"Now. Our time in this place is nearing it's end. I **_**_will give you your team missions by the means of dreams, scrolls, and such. Much will be on the less__ legal sides in the Living World, which will put you, and your team at odd with the heroes of the Living World. The names of your team will be in the place I am sending you, but you must get to join and tell them of the Evil. Everything...is in your hands, _****_Shayera Hol."_**

And they was a white light, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Open field. 24 days after Hawkgirl death.**

In the life of one Slade Joseph Wilson, AKA, Deathstroke, he have had many hits. Assassination. Hits and runs. You name it. He did them...for the right price. He has fight heroes like Batman, thous annoying as hell Teen Titans, other members of that League, and more. But now, he just got a call to assassin Doctor Fate. Yes. The Doctor Fate, the master of magic and and such. First of all, Deathstroke still away from all that magic crap. Yes, he seen it in action, and fought people with it before, but he never trust it. Makes people over overconfident, and thinks they can do anything with a few words. For him, he picks a good gun, or sword over any spells. Two. He had no idea how to get to the Doctor tower to off him. All that the guy who hire Deathstroke for the job said to wait in a field out in Salem, and wait. And third, he he had no idea who hire him. Sure, he don't care who hire him, or why, as long as he get the kill, and the money, but this one was odd. Somehow, this someone got his private number and call him for the hit. He try to track the number, but fail, and the guy did offer a unholy amount of money for the hit.

They was also something else. The Hawk lady had been kill just a day ago. Now, he was surprise when he first heard about it. Sure, she was some hero, but in truth, he had some respect for the girl. Very few got respect from him, besides her, they was Batman and Green Arrow. Sure, her people took over Earth, but him, it was a boom in business. Governments, and others hiring him to kill Thanagarian high up's before they left. Wilson had also seen in action, even fought her, with the rest of that League a few times, and she had skill. Now, the Assassin found it very odd that 24 hours after some unknown removes the girl head that some whats him to off Doctor Fate, but he try not to think about it.

_"Better not be some set up, or i will..." _He started to think, but just then, a vortex open right under him, and he drops in. As he falls, he try to find something to hold now, but they not a thing. Soon, the vortex reopens and drops him onto the ground. Slowly, he gets up, and looks around. Barren, and rocky land, some black sun, and a tower. Yep, this was it. After getting to the tower, he found they was no widows, or doors. No way in, or out. He start to debate on either to use some C4 and blow a hole in, or use his grappling hook to get in by the top of it, but before he could, a door appear right in-front of him. _"Magic..."_ He thinks to himself after making sure the door not going to eat him, or something like that, enters.

The stories was right. The inside is both way bigger, and looks like something M C Escher's 'Infinity.' After what felt like hours of stairs, and rooms fill with ancient Egyptian artifacts, and books, he heard talking from one room. He makes his way over, and peeps into the room. It looks like a liberty like half this place is, but more normal. In it is his target, Doctor Fate. With him is that magician girl, Zatanna. Now, he did not find it odd to see the two. Both of them weird magic people with they tricks and such. They look to be talking to someone, female, but odd voice. He can't see who it's is, not that it's matter. He was here to off Fate, and that's it. The guy who hired him for this job better pay and bring him back after this.

He gets out two stun grenade, and throws them in. Some yell, and boom. Deathstroke rush in, sword out and ready. He jumps onto Fate, and as he about to end him, something hard hits him in the head. The mask takes most of the blow, but it's sends him into a bookcase. He gets up, and thinks it's the Zatanna, but sees someone. Something, that makes even him take a half a step. Before him, it's a woman, or it's looks female. It's skin is all dead, and blackish. It's eyes glow white. It's had bird wings, but they just bone now. But whats catches his eye is the zombie has a mace. The thing lets out a war cry as it's charge right at him. He dodges and the two locks weapons, his mind realize thing is really... Hawkgirl.

_"What the hell?"_ He thinks to himself as he doglegs a another swing from the undead Thanagarian woman. She was dead. He seen the news. He saw the video of her...execution, if you what to call it that. So how in the holy hell was she now a zombie, and fighting him? Did the Doc, and magic girl..bring her back as some wraith? He could think about it later after he kill the Doc, and get out.

Doctor Fate and Zatanna eyes have now recover from the stun grenade, and take action. Both sends blasts of magic at Deathstroke. He is able to dogleg both attacks, and then roundhouse kick the...wraith. He rush to a table, overturn it, gets out his SMG, and open fires at the two. The two puts up a shield of magic, and sends a shock-wave at the assassin. Deathstroke is once more sent flying into wall. He moves out of the way as he sees the wraith try to smash him with that mace. He now sees he needs to pull back, and regroup. Firing at the group with his SMG, he rush out of the room, and try to find a place to hold out. He now wish he had set up some C4, but no use crying over spilled milk.

He goes behind a pillar, and checks his equipment. Still got his sword. Still got some ammo, and some more grenades he hear them coming. He gets out two M26 grenade, and ready to throw them at the 3. Any of them still alive after that, that get gun-down, or with the wraith, a sword. Just as he comes out from the pillar, a blast of light hits him, and goes is KO.

When Deathstroke wakes up, he finds his weapons, and mask gone, and he is tried to a chair, with chains, most likely magician ones at that. He looks up, and sees Doctor Fate, Zatanna, and wraith all looking at him. He is about to tell them to go to hell when the undead Thanagarian walks up and said "Deathstroke...Slade. We need your help."

_"What?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Metro Tower****. Earth. 1 week after Hawkgirl death.**

One week. One week since the death of Shayera Hol. Has it really been that long? It seem only a few days ago she was here. Since she fighting the good fight. Since she was hitting Flash over a joke, or beating Batman in a game of chess. But now, she was gone. Gone from their lives for good. The League still had no idea who kill her.

But today...it was her funeral. The other 6 was here. Hell, most of the League was here for the funeral. Even thous who really did not know her, or still had something against her over the Thanagarian invasion came to pay they respects to the falling hero. They all hurt in someway. But the ones that hurt the most was the original members.

Bruce Wayne, AKA, Batman, was working underground the Tower, in one of the computer rooms. The Bat computer was in the middle of upgrades, so he had to work here till it was finish. He would be in the Watchtower, but a lot of League members till use the Watchtower, and since today was the funeral, it seem right. He was not going to it. Too busy with trying to find Hawkgirl... Shayera killer. So far, the Dark Knight have come up dry. The killer was unknown. He had come up with possibles. First was a Assassin. Deadshot. Dearthstroke. Copperhead. A few other names, but all ending up to dead in's. And very few had such powers and be able to take on the original members and...kill one. Even if he did find the killer, and it was a gun for hire, he had to find the one who hired he, or she in the first place.

Batman also had a few ideas on that. Lex Luthor. Emil Hamilton. General Eiling. People who had more then a bone to pick with the League, but once more, they was dead end's. Luthor had die with Darkseid. Hamilton had gone underground, but had apologized to the Justice League for his actions and his betrayal. The General had also gone underground, and not a word from him since. Waller was on the list, but after Ace death, and Cadmus's disbandment, she had gain respect for the Dark Knight. She may still distrust the League, and have that Suicide Squad, but she trusted him.

The next possibly. The Thanagarian military, or what was left of it. It was Shayera act of helping Earth that led to Thanagar's defeat by the Gordanians, and it's occupation. Paran Dul, Kragger, and thous soldiers was proof that her people wanted her blood, and wanted it bad.

Still, they was too many dead end's. Too many possible suspects. And they was still the problem of someone getting powers like that. He had to look at both sides. Something Superman, and others would not like in any possibl way, with the funeral, and all. But he had found something. He was Batman, after all.

As he watch footage of the battle, The Man of Steel walks in. He flinch just a little as he seen Shayera death once more in the videos. During the battle, the killer had sent him into a skyscraper. When he got up, the sword had gone into Shayera. Even with his speed, he arrive too late. Shayera was dead. Her body in John arms, and Flash looking on shock.

"Bruce. it's almost time for the..." he started to say, but the Dark Knight cut him off. "No. I'm not going." Batman said as he keep looking over the footage, not turning around. "Bruce. You need to go. Everyone going." Trying to get the Bat to come. "Clark. Will going help find the ones who did this?" He ask. Superman looks at him. "No...but we need to pay our respects. And give support to John." It was true. John was a mess. After Hawkgirl death, he has not been the same. Even Vixen had fail to help him, as he had even refuse to talk to her.

"Clark. Ever second we waste, we least likely we find who did this." He said back, still not turning around. "Look. We are all hurting, and we all want to find the ones who did it, but right now, we need to honor her memory with this funeral."Said Superman. "We honor her memory by finding the killer, Clark." Batman said in return. Superman sigh, and started to walk out, the Bat stop him. "I found something about the battle." The Man of Steel turns around, his face a mix of relief, uncertain, and in thought. "Really? What is it? Can it wait till the funeral is over with?" He wants to know what the Dark Knight might know, but they can't just rush into this. "No." The Bat said as he started to types something in.

Superman walks over to Batman side and looks the screen. It's show the League, minus Shayera, fighting the unknown killer, and getting beat up by the killer. How? They still don't know. "Now. Watch." He types something else in. And it's Shayera fighting her soon to be killer after everyone else had been beat. Unlike the others, she is able to beat the killer, and make the killer hurt. Batman stops the video as it's about to show Shayera death. "Now. You see what i mean." Batman said to Clark. Superman did not know what to think. How could Shayera take down the killer (Not courting getting back up and...), and the others fail to? Was it her mace? It was made out of Nth metal. Something that had help save the day more then once. So, was the killer magical?

"The killer was after Shayera." The Bat just said of the blue. "What? Bruce. How could you be sure? The killer could have been after any of us, or all of us." he try to reason with the Dark Knight, but fail. "If the killer could take us out, why just kill her? Why not me? Or you? Or Diana? Why just her, and turn into thin air, Clark?" The Bat said back. "They a connection here, between the killer, and Shayera. And it's something we need to know as soon as possible."

Superman thinks on it, and then said. "Look. Maybe your right. We can talk about this after her funeral." And with that, he left. Batman stood they for a second, and then turn back at finding the truth about this. They was so much more going on. Shayera death was just the very start of it all. Besides, he hated funerals.

Wally West have had bad day's before. Switching brains with Lex Luthor. Nearly pulled into the Speed Force after beating that hybrid of Lex Luthor and Brainiac, but this. This had to be the worst of them all. Well, it was right next to...that another day. Today he had to say goodbye to Shayera, but he didn't what to. He thought she would never go down. Girl beat Doc Fate, and kill a evil God on the same day. Yes, she turning out to be a spy hurt and try to blow up Earth, but she help them stop her people. He wanted her to stay, but she left before the League could give her they decision on staying.

* * *

As he walks. _Walks._ to the place where the funeral will be taking place soon, it's pack. Most of the League was here. A ton of Government officials, and civilians. He ever see some Hawkgirl fans. As you can imagine, most heroes got fans, and fan clubs. He still remembers all thous commercials he did. Good times. Shayera had a good size fan club. No where near that of Sups, Di, or Bats, but it was big. Of course, during, and after the Thanagarian invasion, it had turn into nothing, but a die-hard few fans. It had make a bit of a come back after what happen with Grundy. It help Flash to see some of Shayera fans here to see they hero get lay to rest. Of course, it does not help him with the task he was giving. Get John to come to the funeral. Sups had gone down to get Bats, but that would be impossible to get the Dark Knight to stop working. Not that Flash really wanted him to. Yes, he wanted Bats to come to the funeral, but Flash wanted to find the one who did this, and get some payback for Shayera.

Once no one sees him, Wally flash down to John's room. "John? Buddy? You in they?" He ask as he knocks.

Not a word.

"Come on, John! You need to come!"

Nothing.

"John? You ever they, pal?"

Nothing.

"You didn't hang yourself, did you? I mean, we would understand, but it would be a pain to get a coffin."

Nothing.

"John? I can vibrate pass the door, John. Just come out."

Nothing.

"John? You really starting to worry me here. Hmm...I know! How about a joke?"

Nothing.

"Ok. This is how it's goes. I told Shayera this one a whine back. Why do seagulls fly over the sea? You know why? Because if they flew over the bay, they'd be baygulls! You get it? Shayera punch me in the arm for that one."

Still, nothing. Flash was now started to get real worry. "OK...if you don't come out after this next one, i be coming in they. How do crows stick together in a flock? Velcrow!" And at least, the Green Lantern came out of the room. His eyes was still green, as always, but Wally could tell they was blood-shot. "Sorry i kept you waiting, Flash. Just...needed a minute." John said, and Wally did sort of believe. Lantern did not smell of alcohol, thank God for that, but he did see a open bottle before he shut the door. "It's time?" "Almost. We better get going." They made they way to the stage. Shayera coffin had just be roll in, and the founding members, minus Bats, had taking they seats. Flash, and Lantern took they seats as well. As everyone else got to they seats, with late coming trying to find one, Wally just looks at the coffin. In it, is Hawkgirl. Shayera Hol. Someone he call ally. Buddy. Wings. Friend. He will never get to joke with her, and she hits him for it. He will never get to fight along side with her again. He will never get to see her beat bad guys with a mace. He will never get to mess with the feathers of her wings. She was...gone

After a few moment of silence, and pray for Shayera soul. Superman got up first to speak. " I am glad so many of you came here for this. It's not easy to say goodbye to a friend, especially to someone like Shayera Hol, or Hawkgirl, as many of you know her as. I know some of you still don't like her for her part of the Thanagarian invasion, so did i for a time, but we must not hold that against her. Not now. We have to remember the lives she save. The people she help. The villains she put away. Many times in the past, she prove herself more then worthy to be a member of the Justice League. As we lay her to rest, we must move follow, for her, and the things she done for the League, and the people of Earth."

Superman walk back to his seat, and it was Diana turn. "First, i pray to Hera, and all the gods that she may find peace in the other side. For a time, i...dislike her, that she was a spy, and her part in the invasion. Ever when she help us, my grudge against Shayera lasting for some time, but after a...mission, i drop it, and become friends once more. For if not for her, or her mace, i may not be here. We must remember her as a true, fearless, warrior. It is the very least we can do for her."

It's not Flash turn. He walks up. "Umm...I don't know really what to say here. Shayera is...i mean...was one of my best friends. I told bad jokes, and she hit me for it. It wasn't that bad, really. It was like a hobby. She was short fuse, and like to beat stuff with that mace, but that was good. Save the day more then once, and my butt more then a few times. I will always remember as a best friend, and a true hero. And i really hope that everyone here, or is watching this, thinks so too."

Now, J'onn J'onzz tuen. "I am greatly sadden by the lost of Shayera Hol. We have lost much with her passing. A warrior. A woman who stood her ground. She play a great role in stopping the Imperium. We hope that her actions will inspired others to take a stand in the face of evil."

John wanted to say something. Anything, but could not find the strength to do it. He puts his head in his head, and a few tears come of his eyes. "If anyone would like to say a few words about Shayera, you may." Said Superman. Many did. Atom. Green Arrow. Black Canary. Captain Marvel. Booster Gold. Fire. Ice. Cyborg. Even Vixen came up to talk about Shayera to help John. And later, as they put the coffin in the ground, with a statue of Shayera, with her mace rise high, was someone. She had a magic cloak on, made by Fate, and Zatanna. Shayera did not know how to feel. She was touched...by all of this. But John, god. She felt his pain. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him! But she could not. Not with the Darkness coming. Her little team still needed to find Jason, and Harley. Grundy had still not 'woke up' as she thought.

After the funeral was over, and everyone had left. She walks up to her own grave. It was very...odd. Remaindering her of her nightmare, made by that Doctor Destiny (Or Doc Nut, as Flash call him) She looks at her statue. She said a small pray. That eveything will work out. That John will get over her death. That she, and her team would stop the evil.

And with that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham Bay. USA. 1 week and 4 days after death of Hawkgirl**

Zatanna Zatara like Gotham City. Why? it was dark. Mysterious. And it gave off a lot of magic. From that warlock that got buried alive, to the the Miagani. Gotham was 'alive' with magic. Yes, it was dark, and a bit evil. but she was Zatanna! A little dark magic can't stop her. (Well, some times, but thous don't court!)

Now, the reason she, and the others was hiding next to some boxes near a warehouse near the bay was that they heard that it was one of Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, hid outs. Jason never stay in one place. Kid got brains. Same goes for Shadowcrest. And Zatanna did found Todd to be a bit...cute. Hell, if he was not a crazy, violent , anti-hero, borderline Supervillain, she might take him to her bed.

_"Bad Zatanna! Bad! This is no time for dirty little dreams! We need to get Red Hood to join up with a band of misfits whose leader is a undead Hawk-lady who die over a week ago." _

It was Deathstroke who found the warehouse. He had fought Jason when he was still Robin, and not Hood. Even said that Jason was the 'Only good Robin the Bat had.'

Now, they was waiting. And they been waiting for the past few hours. She cancelled a show for this, so the kid better show up. "Keep your patients, Zatanna Zatara. For a impatient one never wins." It's Doctor Fate. Now, she respected the Doc, even with a helmet that looks like a bell. When she first heard of Shayera death, she felt like crap. She never really talk to Hol, but a few times, but she like Shayera, and thought she was good. (Besides the whole Thanagarian Invasion) So she had gone to Fate to talk with the Doc, and maybe ask about souls. (Hey, she was powerful, but she never really got into that side of things) So when a flash of light happen and out of nowhere, was one Shayera Hol that looked like a zombie. She sort of freak, and try to set Hol on fire, but Fate stop her. Shayera then told them about the Darkness, and how God pick them. She was bit of her element. I mean, yes, she beat Zor, Sheeda, and deal with Gwydion, but from Hol told them, it made Zor, Sheeda, and Gwydion look like fly's. But she was Zatanna Zatara! One of the greatest magic-users in the Universe. Of couse she gives Hawkgirl a hand beat this big ol evil.

"Sorry Fate. I'm just bored with all this waiting." She looks over to Shayera talking to Deathstroke. "All things takes time Zatara. We all must wait for things." He said to her. Just then, Deathstroke and Hol walks up. "Hood's here. Get ready." Said the one eye mercenary. "Wait...how do you know that? I didn't see him come in?" She said as she looks at the warehouse, still more silence then a graveyard. "I know." He was he said as he got that sword of his out. "All right. Remember. Slade, and i will go in from the sky. You and Fate goes in from the side." Said they leader, Hawkgirl.

Zatanna and Fate enters the warehouse whine Shayera and Deathstroke waiting next to the skylight. "krad eht ni ees em teL" She said to see better. The place was fill with all sort of weapons, bombs, swords, ever a helicopter and APC. She always imagine this is what old Deathstroke place looks like. She turns and see one of the crates. One it, it had the logo of Valhalla, a viking ship. Valhalla is a major company that became real big after the Thanagarian Invasion. It's founder, and CEO was some guy name Tom L. Loke. Now, why would Jason had crates from some company that was becoming the next Wayne Enterprise...

Blasts of smoke came out of nowhere. Fate and Zatanna was both about to cast spells to blow the smoke away, but something hard hit them both. Zatanna looks up and it's him Jason Todd, helmet on. "Now...would you like to tell me what the hell you doing here?" He 'ask' with a gun pointing at her mouth. She could try a spell, but he would blow her away at the first few words. Just then, Shayera and Deathstroke. Jason jumps over both of them. "What the hell?" He said when he first see wraith Shayera. "I get that a lot these days." Said Shayera as she and Slade charge Jason again. Todd fires at them, but quickly puts down the gun and takes out a sword. He locks blades with the wraith and Slade. Zatanna helps Fate up as they fought.

Jason was a lot of things, but he knew he could not hold up for long against Deathstroke and what ever the hell the dead thing. He ducks a swing from Hol mace and then roundhouse kicks her whine blocking a swing from Deathstroke. He moves back and jumps onto one of the larger crates and runs down to the other side of the warehouse, with Deathstroke trying to gun him down whine going after him. This is when Zatanna and Fate act. Fate quickly flew ahead of Red Hood and sent a Eldritch Blast at him. Jason dodge this and lands on the ground, but they plan this. "!ddoT nosaJ hsuR !sdor norI" Zatanna yell and about 20 iron rods come alive and fly at Jason. Jason also dodge these, but one, or two nick him. And this lets Shayera lets out her warcry and sends Jason flying into a crate with her mace.

Jason try's to get up, but Shayera puts her foot on his back. "Not so fast, Todd. I got a few words to tell you." She said as Slade puts him up and Fate puts chains around him. "Now. We need to talk, Todd." Hol started to say, but stop by Red Hood. "Talk? You broke into my place just to talk? Go to hell." He mocks them. "Look. It's real important. You need to hear Shayera out." Zatanna try to reason, but Jason does not. "Shayera? You mean the woman that got her head remove? Please. Most likely some trick you magic people came up with. Now let me go, or else. " One of the things Jason got from Batman was his dislike/hate of everything magic, even when it was the Lazarus Pit that restored Jason's health and memory.

Before they could 'talk' some more, a motorcycle blast through the window and landed. The group is shock as the driver was one very piss off Harley Quinn, not 'thinking right.' "This is for Red!" She yells as she throws incendiary bombs around the place like the mad woman she is. The group moves (Fate unties Jason) "!niar ti ekam!" Zatanna calls as rain clouds appear and starts to put out the fires. "Bitch!" Yells Harley as she shoots a RPG at Zatanna way. She drops to the ground and it's ends up hitting Deathstroke, who is sent flying into Jason. Shayera rush Quinn and knocks her out. "Lets go!" She yells to Fate and they are gone.

* * *

**Tower of Fate**

As the group appear in the 'Meeting room' of the team, Fate quickly puts the two new 'members' in the 'chair' with the chains. "OK. Now i'm piss!" Yells a very angry Jason Todd. Deathstroke walks over to him and takes off the helmet. "No...Now I'm Piss!" "Shut up. Your lucky i don't just kill you." Said Slade. Harley is busy trying to get of the chains. "Quite!" Yells Shayera. Harley stops and Jason 'clams down' "Look. I know this does not make sense in anyway, and you both piss, but listen! I die, but God pick me to led a team to stop the great Darkness. You two are a part of this team. Yes, it's crazy, and mad, but i am really Shayera Hol."

The two look at her. It was Harley who spoke first. "Cool. I get to be a part of a team to save the whole universe. Epic!" Then Jason. "Look. Even if i believe you, what's in it for me? I don't do team ups." Said Jason, still not happy about his helmet, and the whole fight. "You get to outdo Batman." Said Shayera, and Zatanna and Deathstroke both realize it. Of course! Jason would do anything to show he was better then the Bat. And Jason took the bait. "Hmm...All right. I'm in this crazy, but you let me kill or i'm out. Deal?" "Yes."

"Hey! What about me! I need to kill Hood!" All eyes turn to Quinn. "Clam down, Red, and Black." Said Zatanna. "He beat up Red! She's in the ICU ER place because of him!" Eyes now turn back to Todd. "What? I attack some illegal trading place, Ivy was they, I beat up her up, and that's it." Said Jason as if it was just work. (Well, it was work for him.) "She might not make! You monster!" Yells Harley. Jason just rolls his eyes at Quinn. "Fate. Can you heal Poison Ivy?" Shayera ask the Doctor. "Yes. I can. I won't be able to hear everything, but i am sure she will live." Harley looks at the two. "You going to help Red?" She ask as Hol got Fate to unchain Quinn, and Jason. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She say as she hugs Fate. Fate just lets the mad woman hugs him. Shayera just looks on, unsure. Zatanna laughs. And Deathstroke and Jason just rolls they eyes. "We will be off." Fate said as he teleport with Harley to heal her best friend.

"Well...this little mission gone better then i thought." Said Zatanna as she took a seat at the table. "Hey, where the training room in this place?" Jason 'ask' as he and Deathstroke in a 'Who has a better death glare' game. "We got one, but you get lost. Slade can take you they." The two looks at the undead Thangarian. "He will?" "I will?" They both ask. "Yes. And don't try to kill each other." They restart they death glare game as Slade led the way. After they are gone, Zatanna goes over to Hol. "Need a drink? !yksihw hctocS fo s'ssalg owT" And two cups of Scotch whisky appear. "Thanks. It been a long night. And they still Grundy, and possible some others."Shayera said as she took a drink of the whisky. "Don't worry, Wings. We can do this. You do have the great Zatanna Zatara at you side. Besides, we got a two for one tonight. What could go wrong?"

**OOC: Done! All right. Can you guys guess the hint at the bad guy in this? And what do you what to see next? I ****also hope you guys like this chapter, and the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tower of Fate. 2 weeks after Hawkgirl death.**

Shayera, and the team was in the meeting room. This was their first mission. In her dreams, God had told her that they needed to take some Nordic relic, a helmet, from Metropolis museum. Why? No idea. Also they, would be members of the Justice League in the area. Who? No idea. It been a long week, after getting Jason and Harley on the team, it been...rough. Jason and Deathstroke always try to kill the other. Harley was...well...Harley. And Grundy had still not come back. (She was started to worry about that.)

And yet, the team was all still alive (Unalive, in Shayera case) They all knew how high the stakes was, and they had all agree on that they will go they own ways after it was all over with. (And if they was still alive)

She was at the front of the table, the others on the sides. "All right. Here is the action plan." She said in her 'soldier voice' "We are not going in guns blazing." (Something she would do, but she did not what to fight the League, AKA John. So she, Fate, and Zatanna had come up with this plan) "Me, Zatanna, and Fate would be going in the front way and..." But she was stop by Harley. "But you a zombie with wings, wings! Everybody would be 'Ahh! Bird Zombie!' and attack you, girl." The others just look at her. "That's way i be using a cloak made by Fate to hid my true self." She said to the Harlequin. "Oh...great idea, wings!"

'As i was saying. I will be with Fate and Zatanna as a friend. The relic will be in the back, so Zatanna will trick the security cameras. After the get the relic, we go out the back. Todd, Wilson, Quinn. You will give us cove and backup if anything goes wrong." The 3 looks at each other. Jason and Slade was both giving each other glares of death, whine Harley was happy about the team first mission. "All right. Lets go." And with that, the team goes through a portal made by Doctor Fate. Shayera really hope she would not have to fight John.

* * *

** Metropolis Museum. 1 hour later.**

Shayera, Fate, and Zatanna walks into the museum. Shayera cloak disguise is that of a tall Asian woman. ( Zatanna) member of the stuff walks up. "Hello, and welcome to Metropolis National Museum. May i ask why you are here?" He ask the 3. "We are here to merely to keep the peace and order of this city." Said Fate in that voice with no emotion, as always. "Like he said." Said the Homo magi. "Oh. Well, we hope you all enjoy you visit to this museum and the city." He walks away. Hol looks to the two magics. "lets down this" They made they way to the door to storage. ".su ees ton saremac ytiruces eht teL" Zatanna said as they enter. Fate turn off the alarms, and they was no guards. Lucky them. "So, how do we find this helmet again?" Ask Zatanna as they look through boxers for the relic. "Give me a second it should be..." She started to say, but something took over. A calling. A needed. She walks to the back, with Fate, and Zatanna looking on. "Um...girl? Ho? Shayera are you OK?" Ask Zatanna, but Shayera did not hear her. She goes up to one box and rips it open. In it, is the helmet. Even though it was ancient, it looked new, and nice. They was two some wings on the side. For Shayera, it was like finding a long lost toy. If was like she own this once long ago, but lost it.

A cash breaks the spell. "What?!" She turns to the other two. "Jason! I thought i told you not to attack! or are you, and Wilson at it again?" Yell Shayera over the radio. "Hey! It's not us! Still over looking the place." 'Then who..." Zatanna cuts Hol off. She was looking through the widow of the backroom door. "I think i know who it is. She got fur, and a tail." Shayera walks over, and sees who it is.

Barbara Ann Minerva. AKA. The Cheetah.

What the hell was she doing here? And a voice enters her head. **_You will need her. _**It's God. Wait. Her? Yes, she fought Wounder Woman more then a few times, but now? Now was not the best of times to get her to join up, but it's God will so...

"We need her." She said to Fate and Zatanna. Before they could say anything, Hol said "God said so." She could not fight with the cloak on, so she took it off. "Now lets get her before..." Too late. Barbara is KO by Ms WW. With her is Vixen, and Shining Knight. More would be near, like Superman. "Ah hell." She now has a headache. Can't anything goes right? "Don't worry girl. I got this." Said Zatanna. "!seoreh suoht kcatta dna evila noteleks ruasonid taht ekam" And with that, the dinosaur skeleton was alive and on the attack. The JL heroes are surprise and attack the dinosaur.

With that, Shayera and the others rush to get Cheetah out and back to the Tower, but just as Fate picks her up, the dinosaur goes down. The 3 looks and see it's Superman, Batman, Flash, and John. They turn and sees the 3. Eyes goes real big. "Sh...shay...Shayera?" It's John. "_I hate my life."_

Before anyone could say anything, Jason, Deathstroke, and Harley. "The cavalry is here!" Yells Harley as she sends Shining Knight flying into a wall with her hammer. Everything goes to hell after that. Fate fights Superman. Jason goes after Batman. Zatanna and Flash have at each other. Deathstroke and Diana fight, sword against sword. That means it's Shayera vs Vixen, and John. Her nightmare was real. "Shayera?! Is that you?!" John could not believe his eyes. It was Shayera, but what was before him...was some kind of wraith. What had happen to her? Did Fate... Shayera let out her warcry and rush John. he did not react in time, and got sent flying into a wall. "John!" Yell Vixen as she attack. Shayera then realize it. God had also made her stronger. She doge each attack from the African woman. Hol kicks her in the gut, and then the back. John then had got up, and seeing Mari in trouble attack. A green rope wraps around the undead Thanagarian. She breaks it with her mace. John summon a sword and the two lock in comabt. Shayera was too busy dealing with John then Vixen rush her and takes her down.

That's when they was a gun gun shot. Everyone turns they heads and see a man holding a 21 year old girl hostage. The man looks to be in his 30's, with a business suit from the 1920's, or 1930's. They was just something about him. It was someone they knew, but who? Shayera got it. _Grundy._

"Now, now. We don't have to fight. We just here for a little pick me up, that's all." The man, Grundy in Hol mind said. "You don't to get this little girl get mix up in all this hero stuff, do you?" He puts the handgun right up to her head. The man saw Diana try to make a move with her lasso. "Try that, sweet cheeks, and the girl gets a nice lead bullet in her little head." he looks at the others. "That's right, you can can stop me, but you get this girl kill. Now you don't do that, do you?" He ask mocking. The JL can't do anything. Flash legs was tire. Superman and Batman was a bit hurt from they fights. So was Knight. The man walks slowly to Shayera, as the heroes back off and the team gets around Fate.

"Now, let the girl go." Said Superman. "What? You think i was born this Monday? I let her go, you rush me. Oldest trick in the book. Oh don't worry, we won't hurt her." And with that, the team, with Cheetah, and the helmet was gone. Leaving behind some very confused heroes.

* * *

**Tower of Fate.**

As the team returned, The man lets the girl go, who in turn ran to hid behind something. Shayera turns to the man. "All right. You got 3 seconds to tell me who the hell are you." It could be Grundy, but... "Easy Birdnose. It's me Cyrus Gold, or Solomon Grundy, as you knew me as." "No, you not." Said Jason." Solomon Grundy is a zombie, but some guy in a old suit."

Gold look at him, and sends him flying into the wall. "See. I'm telling the truth here. I woke up as a good old human, learn what you was up to, and i help. Easy as pie." Said Gold. Everyone else was all looking on, ready for a fight, but if this was Grundy, it would hurt. A lot. "OK. I believe you." Said Hol. Gold smile. "Good. Now wheres my cut?"


End file.
